


You're My Little Brother

by leafykeen



Series: You're My Little Brother [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hooray for canon ages so I have someplace to start!, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith angst, Keith gets a hug, Keith needs a hug, Platonic Sheith, Shiro is a good brother, broganes, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Keith didn't know what a hug was supposed to feel like...This could not possibly be more platonic.





	You're My Little Brother

Keith didn’t know what a hug was supposed to feel like until he met Shiro. 

For him, hugging had always been done out of obligation. His only clear memories were of being hugged loosely by that one set foster parents before they finally understood why every other family gave up on him. Or that girl in his fourth grade class who chose him as her project friend because she felt sorry for him, but then left him behind when someone more appealing showed up. And there was that one social worker, Julie, who had hugged him when he was thirteen and he showed up in her office with a dark bruise on his jaw. He had stood still and let her hug him, even though it was uncomfortable. At least it made one of them feel better. 

* * *

Not long after that he was admitted to the Galaxy Garrison on a scholarship. As it turns out, Keith was actually a pretty smart kid with a natural talent for flying. Who knew? 

At fourteen, Keith was officially moved into his small, single person dorm (he couldn’t be more thankful for that), and introduced to his mentor, Takashi Shirogane, who insisted on being called Shiro. Shiro was twenty-two, and mentoring Keith would be part of his training for his last couple years at the Garrison before graduation.

Keith didn’t really know how to take Shiro. He was different from everyone he’d known. He was… sincere. As if he genuinely cared about Keith. About his well-being. About his future, even. Keith couldn’t believe it. So he didn’t. He kept his distance, and didn’t let Shiro get to know him in any way that wasn’t required for tutoring. Unfortunately for Keith, Shiro had other ideas. 

Shiro had always wanted a little brother. He was a very empathetic, caring person, and having no one to focus those things on left him feeling empty and useless. At first Shiro was worried that he was helping Keith for his own sake, and not Keith’s. Until the first time he ruffled Keith’s hair and praised him for a job well done. Keith let his guard drop for just a moment, and the joy that shone in his eyes at just that little bit of affection strengthened Shiro’s resolve. Keith was not a bad kid. He was a little rough around the edges. He was untrusting and not-so-secretly fearful. He was angry and alone. And none of it was his fault. Shiro would make sure no one ever hurt him again. 

* * *

Keith had had a rough night. He had been almost exactly six months at the Garrison when nightmares started to plague him. For the past week fear and loneliness had kept him from sleep, and last night was especially bad. He’d lay in bed, shaking, tears silently soaking his pillow, while his mind recounted everyone who’d ever abandoned him. Every incident replayed in his head like a slideshow until he’d finally passed out from pure exhaustion. Morning came far too soon, and Keith spent the day trying not to zone out during all his classes. He’d failed a flight simulation spectacularly, and Iverson had been annoyed to the point of threatening his scholarship. Shiro was waiting for him when Iverson’s lecture finally ended. The weather was nice, so they sat on a bench under a tree, and Shiro had tried to give Keith a pep talk. That’s when, in a moment of weakness, Keith had let slip a quiet, “I want my dad.” 

Shiro was surprised. Keith had never mentioned his parents, or life before the Garrison at all. When he suggested they call his dad, Keith had bolted and locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. Shiro never brought up the incident again. 

Two months later, Keith showed up at Shiro’s door in his pajamas. They sat on Shiro’s bed and Keith told him everything. He told Shiro how he’d been raised by his dad, and he didn’t know anything about his mom. He told Shiro how his dad had just disappeared when he was seven, leaving Keith to fend for himself. He told him about the families who had given up on him, no matter how many of them promised that this was forever. He recounted every rejection, every betrayal, and every heartbreak. For the first time, he felt clean and unburdened. Until he saw Shiro crying. That’s when he realized what he’d done. He’d made Shiro pity him. He wouldn’t stick around because he liked Keith anymore. He’d be his friend because he had to, because no one else would. Because Shiro was a good person who wouldn’t knowingly hurt him, even if he didn’t really want Keith around anymore. That was almost worse. Keith started to apologize when Shiro pulled him into a tight hug. After a long while, Keith's resolve crumbled. He hugged Shiro back and buried his face in Shiro’s shirt, sniffling. 

“Keith,” Shiro had said, when he was finally calm enough to speak, “you’re my little brother. I love you, and I’m never going to let anyone hurt you like that again. Thank you for trusting me.” 

Keith expected Shiro to let go then, but he tightened his hold. Good. Keith wasn’t ready to let go yet anyway.


End file.
